


Until I Lose My Breath

by FernStone



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Acceptance, Bisexuality, Cute, F/F, Female Friendship, First Kiss, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lyra's World (His Dark Materials), Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/pseuds/FernStone
Summary: All Lyra wanted to do was kiss her friend, as they ran across the rooftops with cries of delight.But she didn't know if her friend wanted that too.
Relationships: Lord Asriel & Lyra Belacqua, Lyra Belacqua/Original Character, Lyra Belacqua/Original Female Character
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30





	Until I Lose My Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I can't do summaries.
> 
> Anyway enjoy this fic which I was meant to wait for femslash feb to do but then got carried way xD Expect another Lyra x OFC for then tho.

Lyra had never seen a girl as cute as Jessie Reynolds. The way her face lit up as she grinned, cheeky and teasing. The dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks was accented by her fair complexion and auburn hair. Blue eyes sparkled, full of life and mischief always shared by Lyra. She was bold and brave, full of a vicious imagination and love for trouble. She was the only person who came anywhere near Lyra in stubbornness (though not quite as much, for no one could reach her level).

She didn't know when she started to think of her in this way. Perhaps it was when they grappled on the ground during an intense battle between the college kids and the townies. It had been a very satisfying fight especially when Lyra had won. Or it might have been when she'd backed up Lyra against all the boys when Roger hadn't been there to do it instead.

She was Lyra's closest friend after Roger. But she was also something more. Lyra didn't understand it, not really, just knew that she'd do anything to keep the smile on her soft lips.

Of course, they were sometimes enemies. Jessie was a townie and Lyra a college kid so there was rivalry there that went back for years. They'd fought a lot when they were younger, both against each other and together. Lyra had won most of the time.

But they were growing older now, hurtling towards adolescence and the age where everyone's Daemons would settle. More often than not the townies and college kids hung out than fought, scoffing at the child's play that was the war they'd once fought. There were still arguments and fighting, of course, but nowhere near to the same scale.

They were still young, of course, so the group spent most of their time running about and causing chaos.

"Cmon, Lyra, you're falling behind!" Jessie looked back with a grin, leaping from one building to the next. Lyra scrambled to follow. Their Daemons flew over their heads, both as swallows.

Normally Lyra would be keeping pace if not ahead but the last night had been a long one. She'd come home absolutely covered in mud and been given a harsh scolding, before being scrubbed and thrown into a stupidly restrictive dress. Then she'd been forced to meet with and act all polite with visiting scholars. It had been an abominable experience. Supposedly she was getting "too old" to be out playing so often but it wasn't like any of them could force her into listens. And anyway, thirteen was plenty young to still play (but old enough to consider herself sensible and above following adults orders).

"I e'nt!" She responded indignantly, forcing herself to catch up. Jessie smirked and continued to lead them across the rooftops.

It was just the two of them today. Most of the scholar kids had work and the townie boys said they had "boy things" to do that they couldn't join. Lyra had proceeded to almost break his arm in response but Jessie had pulled her away before she'd seen it through, telling the boys they didn't want to hang out with them today anyway. As much as Lyra hated being pushed into some stupid box for her gender she was glad for them to spend time alone.

"You hungry?" Jessie asked as she stopped on the edge of a roof, both crouching to peer at the street marker below. A mischievous twinkle in her eye was shared by Lyra's grin.

"Of course," Lyra smirked, flexing her hands as her dark eyes flickered over the market below. Pan crawled up onto her shoulder and focused his gaze on where the Baker was selling fresh loaves. The two girls shared a look before returning to watch. Waiting.

It only took a moment of the Baker turning away from his stall, chatting animatedly to a friend, for them to both drop down. Jessie grabbed a soft roll while Lyra grabbed a whole loaf, and they scampered off down the street.

"Oy, come back here!" the Baker shouted after them. Lyra turned back to stick her tongue out at him. She had a special dislike for him and his son, so she couldn't care less about his threats. "I'll tell your parents about this! Just you wait!"

"I e'nt got any for you to tell!" Lyra jeered back even as they kept running. They were too far away for him to catch them and nobody else cared enough to try.

They clambered back onto the roofs and ran along them, Daemons swooping after them, until they found a flat yet hidden area. It was Lyra's secret spot on the town roofs, known about by only Jessie and Roger, and perfect for eating stolen goods. It was comfortable enough to sit in and nobody could see them.

Lyra was out of breath as she sat down, breathing coming out in heaving pants. Jessie was in a similar state and bent down to alleviate her ragged breaths before she sat next to Lyra.

"Nothing better than hard earned food," Lyra grinned, biting into the bread and offered a bit to Pan on her shoulder. "Should've stolen some wine too, to drink."

"Wine e'nt gonna help with your thirst," Jessie rolled her eyes, stealing some of Lyra's bread to her cry of indignation. "My Pa e'nt gonna be happy when he finds out about this."

"Like that ever stopped you," Lyra stuck out her tongue at her friend. "You e'nt gonna be found out anyway, he only saw my face. You can blame me anyway."

"Alright, I will," Jessie grinned back teasingly, eyes sparkling. Lyra punched her lightly in the arm.

"I'll be in trouble anyway so may as well make the most of it," Lyra shrugged, leaning back against the wall with a contented sigh. Pan curled around her neck and let his eyes closed. This was the most relaxed she'd felt in a while.

"When e'nt ya in trouble."

Lyra laughed at that, grin so wide it hurt her cheeks. Jessie grinned back. It lit up her face, so delicate looking even as it hosted a bold personality, in such a beautiful way. Lyra could stare at her for hours.

"You got crumbs on your face," Jessie teased, leaning in to wipe them off Lyra's cheek.

Lyra breath caught in her throat. The other girl's face was tantalisingly close, eyes twinkling as they met her own. She was beautiful.

Cautiously, careful, Lyra leaned forward to press her lips against hers.

It was clumsy and a mess but the feel of Jessie's sort lips against hers was oh so sweet. She didn't want to stop.

But she did, pulling back almost immediately with apologies spilling from her lips.

Jessie gently shushing, expression fluttering from shocked to content as a light blush settling on her cheeks. "It's fine, Lyra."

"No it e'nt," Lyra shook her head, face burning a furious red. "It's wrong and I didn't even ask and I dunno if you even-"

Jessie cut her off with another, brief kiss. "I do."

"Oh," Lyra blinked, worry falling away from her like a fallen sheet of ice. "You do?"

"Of course I do. I e'nt been flirting with you for no reason."

"You've been flirting with me?" Lyra's eyes widened. She had not realised that at all. She hadn't even realised until today exactly why she... Well why she felt so nervous around Jessie, why she found her cute and wanted to spend all her time with her.

"You're so oblivious," Jessie laughed, leaning forward to poke her nose. "I thought I'd have to make the first move."

"Shuddup," Lyra muttered, cheeks stained bright red even as her smile refused to leave her lips. Jessie just grinned back at her.

They shuffled closer to each other, arms coming around each other. Lyra ended up rested against Jessie's chest, arms around her waist, for she was the shorter of the two. She had never been embraced like this and it filled her with such warmth. They gazed at each other with soft smiles.

And in the shadow of the setting sun, out of the sight of the world, they kissed again.

-

They had to be careful in the town and along the canal, but Lyra relaxed so much more when she dragged Jessie to visit Jordan College. They were protected by scholastic freedom here right? So that meant relationships of all kinds should be protected. At least that's what Lyra thought. She knew none of the scholars would give her a hard time, anyway.

Lyra took great pride in showing off the college to Jessie. Of course, she didn't understand any of the research done by the scholars. She just knew that they were the best and she boasted to Jessie about this. She showed her the most impressive buildings, while avoiding those under construction. Jessie followed her around with wide eyes and a wider grin.

They held hands. It left a light blush on Lyra's cheeks that she couldn't quite get rid of.

The two of them taunted Roger as they ran through the kitchens, hooting with Lyra barely avoiding a beating from the head chef. Roger just made a face as they went past, clearly full of dismay at being stuck working all day. Lyra stuck her tongue out at him and then the worker that tried to catch her, and dragged Jessie out.

They ate apples that she picked from a tree in the gardens resting against each other with their legs swinging over the corridors the scholars walking past. Lyra called out to any she knew and got a variation between a wave, rolled eyes or a look of distaste. The Master tried to order her down but by then they'd finished their apples and scampered off.

Lyra couldn't help but kiss the last drops of apple juice off Jessie's lips before they ran.

"That's where I fell and broke my arm," she pointed to the building next to her room with a grin as she led her through the gardens. "I were running away from getting scrubbed and forced into a nasty dress. They was tryna drag me to some stupid dinner with boring and pompous scholars."

Jessie made a face. "I'd do anything to escape that. I'm glad I e'nt gotta do anything like that. I'd kick em before they got me in a pretty dress."

"Ay, good thing you e'nt living here. Bet your Father would never make you attend those kinda things," Lyra nodded with a dramatic frown. "Course I e'nt got parents. But I have my uncle and he's a Lord, so that why I gotta dress up all nice sometimes. It e'nt easy being the niece of a Lord yknow, cause I- oof-"

She was cut off as she barrelled right into a solid chest, stumbling back and pulling Jessie with her (she was never ever letting go of her hand).

"I didn't realise being related to me was so hard," Lord Asriel looked down at her with a sardonic smile.

"Uncle," Lyra stammered, blushing fiercely and dropped Jessie's hand. She clasped her fingers together and began fumbling with them. Pan shivered as a mouse against her neck. "I, uh, didn't see you there."

"I gathered," his smirk increased, eyes glinting as Stelmaria paced around her. "Did I not teach you to look where you were going."

"You did," Lyra mumbled, ears bright red and staring at her toes. Jessie stood beside her at an absolute loss to do. Lyra was at a loss. She'd been caught red handed. Her Uncle would never approve and she was definitely in for a skelping and when had he even gotten back. "Sorry."

"Don't do it again," he replied sharply, a tone that caused her to flinch. Yet his face kept that ever relaxed and judgmental look, smirk never leaving his lips even as his eyes flashed dangerously. "And who is this?"

He glanced at Jessie. Her daemon hid in her shirt as Lyra automatically stepped a bit in front of her.

"My... My friend, Jessie. She e'nt from college she's the saddlers daughter. I were showing her around."

"Lyra," a warning tone as Stelmaria grumbled up at her, unblinking eyes fixed on her bright red cheeks. "Don't lie to me."

"I weren't, all truths. I e'nt lying to you I swear," she shook her head even as she trembled like a leaf.

Lord Asriel sighed softly, smirk dropping for some unrecognisable expression. Stelmaria looked up at him silently, almost judgmentally. Lyra was confused. "You don't need to be ashamed, Lyra."

"Ashamed of what," she retorted hotly.

"Of your relationship," Stelmaria commented as her Uncle went to beat around the bush again.

"We don't have no relationship," Lyra shook her head even as Jessie grasped her hand and squeezed it. She glanced around at the other girl who gave her a silent smile. Urging her to explain.

"That's-"

"You ent judging me?" she blurted out before he could continue. "You don't think this is wrong."

"Lyra," his tone had returned to its normal gruffness, but without the bite to it. "Of course not. Don't ever let anyone tell you this is wrong. You have the freedom to be with whoever you want, man or woman."

"But the magisterium says-"

"You know full well my opinion of the magisterium. You are not to listen to them or allow yourself to be oppressed by them. There is nothing wrong with loving one of the same gender. Do you understand, Lyra? Never suppress yourself."

"I understand," she nodded, smile settling across her lips as her confidence returned. "Uncle, do you also..."

"That's unimportant," he waved it away but she could tell from Stelmaria's amused rumble that she was right on the mark. She grinned widely at that, sharing a wide eyed look with Jessie.

"Who?"

"Also unimportant," Lord Asriel scowled, before turning to size Jessie up. She didn't cower under his harsh gaze. Of course she didn't, she was confident and brave and full of energy. She'd only been cautious when she'd thought he'd judge them for their relationship. "I hope she isn't getting you in any trouble."

"She e'nt, sir," Jessie replied with a serious face and twinkling eyes.

Lord Asriel snorted. He didn't believe it one bit. He turned to Lyra with another sharp glare. "If I catch you causing trouble again, you will understand it is not the Authority's wrath to fear. Understand?"

"Yes, Uncle."

"Good," he gave them a curt nod before walking around them. Stelmaria rumbled a goodbye to Pan, who peeked out of Lyras dress pocket. Lyra rolled her eyes at her uncle’s back.

"He never actually catches me," she lied easily, laughing. He had only caught her a few times. That was enough to instill enough fear in her to avoid ever causing trouble around him again. She'd done pretty well so far. It helped he was really about.

"Oh really?" Jessie shot her a teasing smile. "He seemed like he had you pretty figured out."

"As if he cares enough to," Lyra rolled her eyes, unable to hide the bitterness in her voice. Pan peered up at his sadly.

Jessie squeezed her hand again, smile warm and distracting. "Did you say you wanted to show me your favourite tree to climb? Why don't we go there."

"Yes let's!" Lyra shook away the thoughts of a distant uncle as she dragged Jessie away.

They enjoyed each other among the tree branch as they watched the sun set, sharing kisses and soft touches. The suns orange rays shone off Jessie's hair, reddened in the glow and truly glorious. Lyra didn't think she'd ever seen hair so beautiful in a myriad of shades like the autumn leaves as they softly fell. Blue eyes twinkled merrily as they met Lyra's much darker ones, hands permanently entwined on the branch beside them and their Daemons resting against each other.

She never wanted the moment to end. Her uncle was right, she'd never let anyone take this away from her.

Because this was perfect, she thought, as she leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
